


Death's Gift

by Hockey_Lover31



Series: Master of Death [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Harry Potter, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Mature Harry Potter, Reincarnation, Smart Harry Potter, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_Lover31/pseuds/Hockey_Lover31
Summary: When Harry died the first time around, he thought that was it. He lived his life, he fought, he bled, and finally died peacefully. But death will never take his master. So stuck redo-ing his life, Harry noticed something odd when he was a baby. There was...something about machines that he could feel, an untapped potential. Until it wasn't.Honestly, this is just me having Harry be the Creator of Cybertrons. You don't have to read it if you don't want to, just thought I'd upload it in case people were interested.
Series: Master of Death [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692676
Comments: 62
Kudos: 517





	1. The Life and Death of Harry Potter

Harry had lived his life to the utmost fullest. At least, as much as he could with being the celebrity of the Wizardry World and constantly under the spotlight. Ginny had already passed, and his children had fled to the Muggle world, well most at least, to get away from the spotlight. But here they were, surrounding him as he took his final breaths with their own families around him. The Potter Family living once more. He was ready to pass away now, and with it, he closed his eyes.

It was dark.

It was empty.

But there was love.

And then he cried and pealed his eyes open.

Everything blurry to his eyes. Sounds he didn't know before echoing throughout the room as his small body seemed overstimulated with everything around it.

_"Calm, my Master,"_ was whispered in his ears and Harry could feel his tiny body almost instantly calm.

Harry had hoped it wasn't true, but after learning about the Deathly Hallows and that he had each one at nearly the same time he wondered if perhaps he somehow became the legendary Master of Death that so many had sought after. But after continuing to age and hearing nothing from some supposed deity of Death, Harry put those fears aside.

Paying little attention to the blurry room he was in, Harry took note of what he could and discovered it was in a newborn's body. His body was still heavy, too heavy to lift, but Harry could barely see his tiny hands and feet from when someone above him played with them.

Trying to focus his bad eyesight was hard, but he felt shock flow through him as he noticed it was James Potter's face that was staring at his own in awe.

_"Death cannot reap what already belongs to him,"_ the voice murmured in his ears.

Harry's thoughts were so muddled and so very tired, that Harry fell asleep before he could ask any questions to the voice, or Death, as he learned later on.

* * *

By the time Harry was one year old, he realized something was different than his previous life. Any toys he got, especially mechanical like the toy cars Lily gifted him, they had this...spark in them that seemed unlit. Harry was curious about what would happen if he tapped into the potential that rested in each of the toys.

So, when Sirius and Remus were making out in the other room, with careful wards around him so if he got into trouble they were alerted, Harry crawled toward one of his toy cars and picked it up. He'd done some basic spells already, much to his parents chagrin as he nearly burnt his bedroom down by burning the drapes in a tantrum filled hunger, so he hoped it would be like using magic. But the more Harry concentrated on the toy and the spark, the more light-headed he became. It was like something inside him was using so much energy just connecting to the car, something far different than the magic that rested inside him.

Crying in frustration and nearly throwing the toy in a fit, Harry felt arms encircle around him as he was cuddled into Sirius. "What's wrong with him," Sirius asked in near panic as he turned to Remus.

Remus had a soft look on his face as Sirius started bouncing Harry lightly. "Tike might be hungry, it is near dinnertime," Remus said.

The thing was, being cuddled against Sirius after remembering a time when it wasn't possible, feeling the caring love fill the air, all for him, seemed to snap something in Harry as something flowed through his tiny fingers into the toy car still clutched in his hand.

Suddenly it wasn't a toy car anymore, but unraveling itself as the plastic casing of it seemed to turn harder, something that almost seemed indestructible. Harry cooed and clapped his fingers even as Sirius and Remus both seemed startled by the toy car seemingly coming to life.

The car beeped at him, a curious one as he eyed Sirius and Remus, a plate on his arm retracting, and suddenly a small gun hidden inside appeared and pointed at the two men. Harry carefully swatted the arm with a frown and the bot warbled, almost like an apology, before the gun disappeared and he allowed himself to be picked up.

"I've never seen magic make something come alive before, especially with something it didn't have beforehand," Remus said uncertainly.

Sharing a look with Sirius, they both wondered how Lily and James were going to deal with this new development.


	2. Through the Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a time jump after the line break. It's to just move along with this story since I don't see this one being particularly long, just something that's decided to stay on my mind

The thing was, Lily and James _tried_ to unravel the magic surrounding the car, reverse the spell and make it a plastic car once more, thinking it was just Harry's accidental magic at work. But the more they couldn't, the more they even tried, it seemed the bot just became more and more resistant to their magic where a stunning spell used to cause the bot to fall asleep, now it just seemingly bounced off of him and hit something randomly around the house. Case in point, often somehow being redirected toward _them_ in the first case and cause them to be stunned.

It probably didn't help that the more they tried to turn the bot back into a car, the more Harry seemed upset with them and throw tantrums.

The bot stayed.

Which would've been fine, had he just stayed the same size from when he was turned. But within two weeks, the bot grew to what would be roughly the size of an RC car and when in its true form, would reach about James' knee. Harry didn't help matter as the two seem to coo at one another and seem to understand one another to a level that Lily and James had no idea of. Of course, that also wouldn't have been _too_ much of a problem had the bot not used their microwave to make himself larger.

Lily and James never complained about the bot after Halloween night though. When it seemed Peter Pettigrew _ratted_ them out to Voldemort who came for some treats but rather tried to trick them. As soon as Voldemort had blasted open their front door, the bot who was clutched in Harry's hand, who was only up because he had thrown a two-hour-long tantrum that night, had transformed right in front of their eyes and seemingly shot Voldemort with the _three_ guns he had on his body.

Explaining that to do Aurors was a headache, especially as they knew if they talked about the bot, the Unspeakables would get involved, and well, they weren't going to let their son be experimented on. Nor when the bot disappeared for two weeks only to come back the same night Voldemort and the Department of Mysteries, more important the ones who watch over the prophecies, came by to tell them that Voldemort was dead and never coming back alive.

* * *

"Creator, where are we going?" Laserblade, the little bot Harry made when he was one year old, asked as Harry and his family waited outside the boat they used to travel to the United States.

Now seven years old and only have made the one bot per his parents' request, Harry felt a sense of kinship with Laserblade that he's never had before. "We're visiting Mum's cousin and her family," Harry told the bot in the language the spot seemed to love speaking in.

Perhaps it was because his mum and dad couldn't understand them, but the bot seemed to love using his first language rather than English. It just happened to Harry could understand it as well. "How long is Daddy going to take?" Harry asked peering up at his mother and remembering just in time to speak English.

James had to take some time speaking with the people on the boat, something about paperwork for Laserblade, who over the years had grown from the small little RC car into a fully grown adult car which was called a Dodge Challenger that was fully green except for two black lines that went straight down the middle.

Apparently, Laserblade shared Harry's interest in Ben 10 and decided to do the same car from the television show, much to Lily's horror and James' glee as he actually liked the car. "Come on, Luv, booster seat time," Lily said soothingly as she opened the backseat for Harry to climb into Laserblade.

The booster seat was already there, not that Lily or James' were too worried, both knowing that Laserblade would make sure nothing happened to Harry. James, himself, was already on his way back. The paperwork finally settled as they got into the front of the car.

"You have the address, Lily Flower?" James asked as he sat down and barely even moved as the seatbelt automatically went over his chest and clipped into the seat.

"Laserblade already has it," Lily told James as he rested his hands on the wheel even though he knew the car was going to drive itself.

With that, James and Lily talked between themselves as Harry rambled to either his parents or Laserblade during the trip. Harry just knew that something about this trip was going to change things. The thing in his chest, separate from his magic, but the thing that created Laserblade felt...stronger. Like there was something here that felt like a piece of him was calling to him, beckoning him to come seek it. Something he hadn't realized was missing from him until they came to America, closer to where it rested.

For now, Harry ignored the feeling.

* * *

Harry was thankful for his school to already be over as he and the rest of his family waited for Sam to come home for proper introductions. Though, Harry supposed he was in some ways envious just because of how pinchy Judy Witwicky was toward cheeks. Specifically, his cheeks still had baby fat on them and probably have them for a while. "Can I go play in Laserblade, Mummy?" Harry asked as he clutched the toy truck in his left hand and the GameBoy his Mum had gotten him for Christmas in the other.

"Remember the rules, sweetie," Lily said sternly but allowed Harry to make his escape to the garage.

Ultimately, the only rule was no adventures with Laserblade until Harry was 17 and had a license, which was far. Since at that age he'd also be done with his magical education, not that he needed it. Harry climbed into Laserblade without hesitation as he entered the garage and started an adventure with the toy truck in one hand and acting with Laserblade in the other. His friend seemed to have used various parts at home to grow his body, often some type of metal or electric, and through his grow even created a holoform. 

His holoform was the same age as Harry for the moment, mostly because it made playing between the two of them easier, though Laserblade often deactivated it when his parents or guardians entered the room, so Harry was the only one to know about it right now.

They played for a few hours in Laserblades' car and just outside of it before Lily opened the door at the same time as Laser holoform disappeared. "Harry, sweeties, Sam is back. Come back inside," Lily said reaching her hand down.

Climbing down for Laser's roof, Harry grabbed his mum's hand and waved goodbye to Laser before entering the house, leaving his GameBoy with Laser to mess with so he didn't get bored. Plus, if he did need to for whatever reason Harry would just Accio it to him using the bedroom's window that he was going to be sleeping in.

"What's Sam like?" Harry asked as his other hand clutched the trailer truck in his other hand.

The first time he saw the truck in the toy window, Harry felt a type of connection for some reason. It was a deep blue with red flames painted at the front of it. It didn't come with a back trailer, but Harry loved it either way. Something about it called to him, the name of it though kept escaping him as Harry had a habit of naming almost all his toys. Well, except some of the stuffed animals, but that's mostly because he loves his toy cars the most.

Though he supposed the truck wasn't the only car he had yet the name, there were a few others including a Search and Rescue Hummer vehicle. They're one of his oldest toys, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember their names even though they felt important. Harry shrugged the thought off as he and his mum entered the living room where a pile of cookies rested on the table in there along with various drinks.

Sam was there as well, seemingly flopped onto one of the solo couches there and seemed about ready for life to end, though that just might be because he was seventeen years old but you know, it's hard to tell. "Hello," Harry said as he practically skipped toward Sam and showed him his truck, "this is my truck. Did you want to go play?" Harry asked wondering if his cousin wanted an out to adult conversation or not.

It seemed Sam was at least smart enough to realize this as he nodded and shrugged his shoulders, the conflicting answer didn't deter Harry as Sam lead him upstairs toward his bedroom. "Do you have any toys?" Harry asked as he glanced around the messy room, it seemed Sam was one of the teenagers that just threw his clothes everywhere as that's what his place looked like.

"Or, you can play silently while I'm on my computer," Sam suggested as he flopped onto his computer chair and booted the old thing up.

Harry shrugged and looked around the room until he spotted these old glasses off to the side and picked them up. He cocked his head to the side when he saw the same language that Laser liked to talk in seemingly imprinted off to the side. "Cool glasses," Harry said as he almost put them on before they were ripped from his hands.

"Woah, hands off the glasses. Didn't your parents ever tell you to not touch other people's things?" Sam asked in almost exasperation, behind him on the computer was eBay and the name of LadiesMan217.

"You invited me into your room, that gives me permission to touch," Harry said as he wiggled his hand that wasn't clutching the truck.

Sam just rolled his eyes with a slight whatever and turned back to the computer as he set the glasses beside him. Already bored with his cousin, Harry silently exited the room with a barely spoken spell to mask his footsteps and made his way back to the garage where he rested on top of Laser's hood.

 _"Sam's weird,"_ Harry complained the Laserblade as the bot's holoform formed once more.

Once having nearly the same features as Harry, eventually, the holoform diverted from what Harry looked like, instead of the dark black hair Harry had, Laser now had a dark shade of blonde, almost brown, hair, and dark grey eyes. Actually, the more Harry looked at Laser, the more he thought he looked like his grandmother, Dorea Potter-Black, who passed away after her sister joined the 'Dark Side' and killed her for being a blood traitor. _"What has he done?"_ Laser asked as his holoform rested beside's Harry.

 _"I was hoping he would play with me, but he didn't seem interested,"_ Harry complained as he spun the truck's wheel.

 _"Don't take it to heart, Creator, there is a large age gap,"_ Laser told Harry.

Harry sighed deeply but knew Laser was correct in what he was saying, it just didn't mean he had to like it. His parents never seemed interested in more children, and Harry was abnormal as it was, he didn't make friends easily. Perhaps it had something to do with his obsession with his toy cars or even the metal or mechanical animals he had, he just never seemed to connect with anyone that wasn't Laserblade. It sucked and was quite lonely in its own way.

 _"Do you ever wish I made more of you?"_ Harry asked quietly, wondering if Laser was feeling just as lonely as he was for a relationship with his own kind.

 _"I know one day, when you're much older, you might. For now, I am always at peace with you, Creator. I have no wish currently for more than just your companionship,"_ Laser said softly as he cuddled next to Harry, seemingly realizing that Harry needed reassurance.

While Laser tried for reassurance, Harry just felt guiltier. He was stopping his best friend from having more of his kind just because his parents told him not to. What type of person was he for doing that to his best friend, his only friend really. _"I'm sorry,"_ Harry said as he fumbled with the tire with near tears in his eyes.

"Harry," Laser said as he softly put a hand on Harry's cheek and turned the boy's head to face him, his finger wiping away the tears that had started to gather. "you are my best friend, there is nothing more that I could ask for. You are still young, a Sparkling in your own world, you don't have to do anything now or even later. You gave me life, friendship, a family, I could ask for nothing more," Laser said softly in English.

Harry threw himself into Laser's arms and felt a few tears leave his eyes and rest itself on Laser's shoulder. "I love you," Harry mumbled into his best friend's shirt.

"You are my brother, I love you too," Laser mumbled back.


	3. The Yellow Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, the only transformers I've currently watched are the movies. So some stuff might be fibbed by me or at least created from what I could find via google. I'm sorry for any inaccuracies ahead of time but I did let my imagination go ahead with describing some things.

Harry sighed bored out of his mind as he waited in the backseat of Uncle Ron's car as they waited for Sam. His mum and dad had wanted him to get out of the house, get some more fresh air and see more sights than just the front and backyard of his uncle and aunt's house. Especially since his uncle didn't like footprints on his grass, which made playing outside much harder and limited his options.

His Dad had been talking about needing to head back to England soon, but Harry and his mum would continue to stay for a few more weeks. It seemed Dad's vacation time from the Auror's might be retracted as a Dark Wizard group seems to be coming out of hiding recently and they were talking to him about calling him and Sirius back in with their trainer Moody who had been retired for nearly three years now.

"Sam's almost out, Buddy, then it's just one more stop before we get home, alright?" Ron asked from the front seat as he heard Harry's sigh from the back in his booster seat.

"Okay," Harry begrudgingly said.

He was so bored, the car they were in wasn't even Laserblade so Harry had no one to talk to! Even though his mum had forbidden him from speaking the language of Laserblade in the presence of his Aunt's Family, it still would be nice to just be in Laserblade's presence. In the few times he wasn't with Laserblade, Harry's thoughts drifted to the imaginary planet his mind had created since he was born.

It was a spherical planet like Earth, but vastly different. Vallies upon valleys made of shining metal, different than any of Earth's. It gleamed under the blue sun that lit above it, shinning upon the metal surfaces that laid upon the planet and the spiraling metal mountains that lead to cities that seemed to tower their mountains. Their entrances larger than the Eiffel tower, the lights seemingly dancing with energy and always floating, just like his magic. Beyond the cities, laid the neon-lit chasms where blue-purple crystals lay, some untapped of their potential, but always seemed to shine, as if enchanted with their own version of magic. Even with the ground made of metal, there was grass, specialized to flow and break just like Earth's, but was just as beautiful as the rest of the world around it. Never to cause harm to the inhabitants, but be able to defend itself from the few beings that used the grass as food. There weren't any trees, sadly, but rather flowers that grew far past human's height, but perhaps rested just at Laserblade's knees.

His own beautiful world, all in his head.

But with imagination, came the nightmares. Gleaming red eyes that haunted his dreams, his son, having once been one of his favorites from his fellow brethren, used his leadership and killed his siblings, his fellow men. He brought his enchanting world to shambles, the crystals that gleamed the surface of the world being more and more depleted. There was a war that happened upon his planet. Harry swore in his nightmares he still heard the children of his world screams as they died, and could practically feel it when hope was lost.

"Yes! Yes, yes," shouted an excited voice that drew Harry's attention away from his thoughts, perhaps for the best.

"So?" Ron asked from his seat, seeing his son's face and knowing exactly what his grade was.

"A-. It's an A, though," Sam said as he practically jumped into the car, raving the paper around.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see," Ron spoke as he tried to stop Sam from moving his arm enough to verify it himself, "It's an A."

Harry stopped the moan of despair that wanted to flow through him. Great, he'd be taken on the trip to get Sam his first car. What a great way to spend the day!

Sam's grinning face was the only reason Harry didn't outright throw a tantrum. While their initial meeting was rocky, after living under the same roof for two weeks, Sam had warmed up to him and even played with him a few times. Actually, it was perhaps a bit more than a few times as Sam actually had a lot of action figures hidden in his closet from when he was younger.

Plus, it seemed their parents had colluded in getting the two cousins to hang out and force Sam to babysit him. It wasn't terrible, Sam didn't do any worse than Sirius had done when he first started babysitting, he was certainly a lot more laidback and only panicked the first time Harry had burst into tears at unexpectedly falling at the playground.

Paying back attention to the duo in the front seat, Harry giggled as he heard his uncle tease Sam as they drove past a Porche dealer. It was cruel, but Harry thought it was hilarious. Especially since Sam was already jealous of Laserblade as it was, he wondered how he was going to treat his first car.

The place they did end up stopping for Sam's car...was interesting, to say the least as Harry unbuckled himself and slide out of the booster seat, remembering just in time that he wasn't allowed to climb over the door and instead opened it. It was weird, having a booster seat in a topless car, but Harry would play by his parents' roll of no climbing all over his uncle's car unlike their own.

Harry felt bad for the poor ostrich in the 'petting zoo' that was set by the road. Biting his lip and glancing at all the adults. Seeing no one pay attention, Harry pulled his magic from his body and let it flow over the ostrich before using a form similar to the apparition to teleport the poor creature to more of his kind.

He briefly wondered when the men were going to realize the ostrich was gone but put it aside as something tugged his chest. The same area he used to create Laserblade seemed almost...excited if Harry had to guess as Ron lead Harry by his hand toward Sam who was checking out a yellow car with two black stripes down the middle. Similar to what Laserblade looked like but with different colors.

In fact, Harry tilted his head as the car felt so similar to Laserblade he wondered briefly if it was Laserblade who just disguised himself. The only thing that stopped that thought was when Harry reached out with his magic and heard the radio seemingly blast on unexpectedly that he flinched backward.

The only thing stopping him from tipping over his tiny feet was his uncle's hand steading his back with a small chuckle, "It's alright, Harry," Ron soothed as Harry tried to melt behind Ron.

Harry didn't know what to do about this unexpected development, the car felt just like Laserblade, but that was impossible wasn't it? He'd know if he created any more bots the past year, he _especially_ would've remembered this particular spark that was alive in this bot. The problem was, the spark in the car _did_ feel familiar, which confused Harry even more.

The entire time Ron was filling out the paperwork inside while Sam inside the car, feeling the leather of it, Harry felt eyes upon him even though he knew it was insane. He clutched his toy truck tighter and kept the panic rising him his down, he didn't want any more cars coming alive, he didn't want to be bad! It was against the rules!

"Harry, it's okay," Sam soothingly said, his legs dangled out of the open car door as he looked at Harry with furrowed eyes. "Come here," he said as he patted his lap.

Not really wanting to get closer to the car but wanting to be near his cousin, Harry clutched the toy truck even tighter and shuffled closer to Sam who, when close enough, pulled him on his lap so he was half in and half out of the car. "See, everything's alright, buddy. Promise," Sam said softly as he patted the steering wheel of his soon-to-be new car.

Never touching a steering wheel before, Harry reached out with his left hand that didn't have his truck in it and ran his fingers over the wheel. He swore he felt a spark run down his fingers toward the car and felt the car shudder underneath his fingers but pushed it aside as a feeling of home came over him and he unintentionally relaxed.

"Promise?" Harry asked turning to Sam, making him believe Sam when he said it was alright.

"Promise," Sam said with a nod.

With one hand wrapped around Harry's waist so he didn't fall out of his lap, Sam used the other to show Harry all the buttons of the radio that was next to the wheel. Harry particularly enjoyed the radio station playing Radio Disney but felt something was wrong with the radio, something he didn't know for certain why.

"Feels weird," Harry complained as he twisted one of the knobs and frowned when nothing happened.

Sam just hummed disinterest in whatever Harry just said as he looked toward his father who was grinning madly with the paperwork in his other hand. "Come on, Harry, time to go back home," Ron said as he held out his hand for Harry to take.

"I wanna go with Sam though," Harry said with a small frown.

Ron looked apologetic, "Sorry, Buddy, but you know the laws. The booster seat is set up in my car and Sam can't take any minors just yet. Come on, you can look over the car later more thoroughly with Sam. Don't you want to go see Laserblade?" Ron asked, using the name of what he thought was an imaginary friend as leverage.

Harry perked up, Laserblade would like to know about this new development!

Hurrying out of the car as Sam released him, Harry was almost ready to start prancing toward his uncle when he swore he heard a sad whine come from the car behind him. Stopping just before leaving the front of the car, Harry turned and softly pat the hood of the car. "It's okay, I'll see you soon," Harry told the car and ignored his uncle and cousin's amused face as he skipped toward his uncle and took his hand.


	4. Sector Seven

Harry hadn't been able to talk to Laserblade about it. His uncle had mentioned the park on their way home wondering since Harry had been extremely well behaved if he wanted to go play on it and well, Harry would never say no to that. So, Harry had been extremely distracted playing in the park with his toy truck clutched in his right hand that he hadn't noticed the guy in the suit until they were kneeling right in front of him.

Knowing Stranger Danger because his dad was a Magical Cop, Harry took a few steps back and was about to run away from them when they held up their badges. "Hello, you must be Harry Potter. My name is Alex, I'm a friend of your fathers," he said with a smile that reached his eyes.

Harry reached out with his magic and could feel faint traces of magic on the man, not enough to actually be a wizard himself but clearly came from a Magical Family, he even reached toward the badge and could tell it was real. "You're father's been in a bit of an accident, back in England. Your father's superiors reached out to mine and I'm supposed to get you to get ready to transport back to your father," the man said with an easy-going smile.

Inching backward as the feeling of wrong settled in his chest, Harry clutched the toy closer to his chest and looked around to spot his uncle. "My uncle-"

"Knows what's happening, he's already getting his car to follow us. We just need you to come with us, especially since your aunt hasn't told your uncle quite about magic just yet. Your mom is already there, ready with the Portkey," The man said as he held out his hand for Harry to take.

"What's the special code?" Harry asked, the feeling of wrong flowing through him but if he was telling the truth, that his father was hurt and that his mother was waiting for him.

The man frowned for a moment, his eyes furrowed slightly before the smile was back in place. "Laserblade says it's alright," the man said with an easy-going smile and his hand inching slightly closer for Harry to take.

Glancing around uncertainly, Harry took the man's hand and let him take him toward the Black SUV and even let him settle in the booster seat that was already there. All Harry wanted was his mummy at that point.

The ride felt long, and the feeling in Harry's chest got worse as they approached wherever Alex was taking him. "Mummy here, right?" Harry asked from the backseat, fidgeting slightly and looking like he might throw up at some point.

"Of course, you'll see her soon enough," Alex reassured as they drove to an underground parking garage.

Alex parked the car and helped Harry out of the car and took his hand. "This way, your Mummy's on her way here. She doesn't know about this place, so she can't apparate you understand," Alex said with a gentle smile.

"Why don't you just apparate her here then?" Harry asked confused because that's what Daddy and his men did almost all the time when one of them know a place but the other's might not.

Alex just hummed but Harry could almost feel the fragile magic of his seemingly contort in some type of emotion, maybe anger? But why would Alex be angry? "Why don't you wait in this room, there are some crayons and paper in there to keep you busy while we wait for your mom, alright?" Alex said and Harry could tell his smile was a lot more fake now than at the park.

"Okay," Harry said uncertainly as he slid into the cold metal seat right by the table.

He looked around and rubbed his truck in a soothing motion as he spotted a camera in the corner of the room with a blinking red light and what seemed like glass along one side of the room that didn't show anything on the other side but his reflection. He ignored the crayons and paper, feeling too anxious to think about touching anything in the room, and only clutched the truck tighter to his chest like it would save him from whatever was making him worried.

Harry didn't know how long he was waiting, but Alex never returned, only a young woman did in a purple hoodie and jeans, the lack of formal attire already making Harry lose some of the tension in his body as she placed a plate of cookies and juice near him. "Are you hungry? We're sorry your mummy is taking a while to get here, just some grown-up stuff you don't have to worry about," the woman said with a small smile.

"Why can't I go see my Daddy without her?" Harry asked as he refrained from taking the cookie or juice.

He didn't know these people, his Daddy and Mummy had drilled into him for hours to never take anything from strangers without their go-ahead like at Halloween. This wasn't Halloween, and his parents or Uncle Padfoot or Moony never gave him the go-ahead.

"Your Daddy is still in England, we only have one transportation to get your there, it would cost too much to send you and your mum separately," the woman said as she set a folder that had been under her arm on the table. "Aren't you hungry?" she asked in a concerned voice.

Harry silently shook his head as he reached his magic out, unlike Alex, he didn't feel a lick of magic in the woman and tried to hide in his seat, his anxiety skyrocketing with this knowledge. "That's too bad Honey. I have some questions for you, do you think you can answer them?" the woman asked calmly with an amiable smile.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry fingered the wheel of his toy truck, spinning it softly and staring at it so he didn't have to look at the woman. He heard a rustle of paper and saw something slide toward him. "You drew this, in school right?" the woman asked kindly.

Harry peaked toward the paper and felt his lips dip into a frown. He remembered drawing the picture, he happened to have his mother's talents for the arts so he was far ahead of his classmates, and so he drew the creatures from his nightmares. The red eyes staring at him, pointing toward the blue cube in the corner of the map made him clench his fists tighter and look away from the drawing as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Can you tell us about NBE-1?" the woman asked softly but also eagerly.

Harry felt confused, what was NBE-1? "That's not his name?" Harry said confusedly as he stared at the woman, what was she talking about.

"It has a name?" The woman asked with seemingly surprised.

" _He_ ," Harry emphasized, why was she talking like his drawing didn't have a name? Was she like the wizards who thought House Elves weren't human enough to have names or genders? So they just called them it? His dad said he use to be like that before he met his mum, maybe this woman was like that too and needed to meet his mum as well to get a better idea.

"What's its name? Where is it from?" The woman asked more eagerly, seeming unconcerned with what Harry just said.

Harry was over this conversation as he crossed his arms and pulled his magic closer to him, making sure that if he did get too emotional it would just be his magic reacting, not the magic that made Laserblade. The pit in his stomach since he got here was getting stronger, there was something nearby that was calling to him and making his stomach feel sick the more he stuck around. "I want me Mummy, where's my mummy," Harry shouted and glared at the woman who just rose an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Calm yourself, Harry," The woman threatened with a slight glare of her eyes, "answer our questions and your mom will be here soon."

"I want my mummy, give me my mummy!" Harry screamed and felt his magic losing control, the table was starting to shake, causing the crayons, papers, folder, and food to fall off. The juice spilling all over the floor as the glass and plate broke upon impact with the floor.

The woman's eye widen and she quickly got out of her seat and exited the room, Harry heard the lock click into place. He wanted out of here, he wanted his mummy, his dad, Sammy, and most of all Laserblade. He wanted to feel the comfort that Laserblade gave him all the time, to feel the spark he created under his hands, surrounding him and filling him with peace.

Clutching the truck in his hand, Harry wanted out of here.

* * *

Elsewhere, while the adults in Sam's life worried over their missing family member, Sam and Mikaela were sneaking back into Sam's room to find the glasses, all the while Sam fumbling around trying to figure out where he put them. Realizing the bots outside of his house might've caused the power outage and shining the light was his room, Sam frantically ushered Mikaela away and opened his bedroom to find his parents there holding a bat and a flashlight.

"What's up? What's with the bat?" Sam asked trying to be casual.

"Who were you talking to?" his father asked, slightly concerned but more curious.

"I'm talking to you," Sam deflected as he leaned against the doorway, "What did you want?"

Judy and Ronald looked at one another, silently communicating before knowing it was time to tell Sam. "Sam, you're cousin, Harry, seems to be missing. Your aunt is trying to find him herself, but we don't know who took them and the police can't find anything on them either. Just that they seemed to show Harry some type of badge and know the code to get Harry to go with them. We just want to make sure you're okay," Judy said softly as she saw Sam freeze in shock as his eyes widen.

"Is that why he wasn't home when I came home with Bee?" Sam asked breathlessly as worry punched through his chest. Feeling conflicted over wanting to young cousin to be okay and helping Bee and the Autobots, it made Sam feel terrible inside.

"Your father took Harry to the park as thanks for being good," Judy said softly as she rubbed her husband's shoulder, knowing how much guilt he was feeling, "it seemed it was just enough for someone to get Harry to truth them to go with them. We don't have any information yet, but we will find him," Judy said trying to reassure her son but dreaded the real answer to her reassurance.

Sam just nodded, almost dazed as he pointed toward his room. "I'm just gonna...be in my room," he said softly and his parents could see the emotions flowing through their son just nodded and let him be, knowing it was a bombshell they just dropped on him despite all they wanted to do was pull Sam in a hug and reassure themselves that Sam was also okay.

Shut the door behind his parents and tried to push away the panic he was feeling. "I'm sorry about your cousin," Mikaela said behind him.

Sam just nodded slightly disinterred and wondered how he hadn't noticed his cousin's missing presence. Well, no he had been busy between Bee and Mikaela, and he did remember his mom and his aunt saying some type of excuse about why Harry was missing, but to know his cousin was missing and he didn't know? It was like a punch to his stomach even as his mind raced.

He couldn't just stand still and do nothing, Sam realized, as he searched his room once more and found his backpack lying underneath some of his clothes. He remembered hiding the thing now that he thought about it because every time Harry came into his room, he tried to find the glasses to look at them more. With a slight pang in his heart, Sam dove into the backpack and found the glasses case right where he hid it. Opening it, he found the glasses and gave a small relieved sigh.

"I'm going to cause a distraction with my parents, slip these to the others. I'll be out shortly," Sam said handing the case to Mikaela.

"Alright, but Sam, you know you don't have to do this right? Your cousin is missing, you can stay with your family," Mikaela said softly, her hand on Sam's arm, halting him from leaving his room just yet.

Sam took a steadying breath. "I can't just sit still and do nothing. I can't help my cousin right now, but I can help Bee and the others. Let me do this, okay?" Sam asked just as quietly, emotions swelling in his voice but he wasn't able to say anything.

Neither Sam nor Mikaela got out of the house as it was swarmed by the very people that took Harry.

* * *

He didn't really know what to do to get out. They left Harry alone for now despite the broken glass still littering the floor around the table. He saw the air conditioner at the top of the room, breezing cool air around the room. The only thing in there was the paper that was now wet with juice, and the crayons that littered the floor.

Getting out of the chair, Harry looked more carefully at the floor, wondering if there was anything there that he missed, and spotted a sleek black smartphone that must've fallen out of the woman's pants. Picking it up, Harry clenched it, wondering if he should or shouldn't make it come to life.

But his Mummy did say he could do it if he felt his life was threatened and Laserblade or his family weren't around. With a small nod to reassure himself of the plan, Harry set the phone on the table and picked up the crayons from the floor, and ignored the sticky mess on the paper of them.

He tried the door just in case but wasn't surprised when it didn't budge. Knowing he needed to get away as anyone who was taking him to his mummy or daddy wouldn't lock him in a room, Harry shoved the crayons between the door and the frame of it, using magic to make it slightly more malleable before hardening once more. His Daddy had taught him that trick, though it was best used with Pennies as they were really strong and thin. It would stop them from opening the door to get him.

Knowing his time would be more limited especially as the camera in the room was still blinking red, Harry picked up the phone and let his other magic flow through him. In seconds, the phone was unfolding itself and looked up at Harry with hardened eyes. She wasn't like Laserblade when he first came out, Laserblade had matched him mentally, still a child, but the femme he just made was grown up and seemed to read his mind without him prompting as she instantly fell to the floor and looked at the camera.

"Camera disabled, Creator," The femme called out, her voice smooth and mother-like leaving Harry to feel less anxious, but he ignored it for now as he used the time to push the table toward the corner where the air conditioner was. He climbed onto it and tried to reach for the unit but found he was just slightly too short.

Knowing he was limited on time, especially as men outside the room started banging on the door, trying to get it to budge, Harry reached down and picked up the chair in the room placed it on top of the table. "Come on, Cyberwave," Harry said as he reached down to help the bot to his shoulder where she clung onto, her left arm steadying herself as her right let the guns in the arm out and pointed toward the door that they both knew might break soon.

Climbing on top of the chair, Harry used his hands and slight magic to push the conditioner out of the wall. Hearing it fall broken behind the wall, Harry used the slight muscles in his body to pull himself up and out of the air conditioner. With the knowledge he was still in the building, Harry instantly started running down a hallway, listening with one ear as Cyberwave told him which directions to go, having hacked into the place and download the blueprints.

All the while Harry ignored the tugging sensation in his chest, wanting him to go somewhere else in the base. But truth be told, Harry didn't care about that sensation, he just wanted his Mummy.

Without realizing it, Harry used his magic to teleport him and his new bot away. Leaving only a sharp crack echoing through the base.


	5. The Blue Teddy Bear

Harry didn't know where he was exactly. His magic felt his desire to get away, obviously, but he was certain he never visited a wheat field for the life of him except last year during October for a Corn Maze his mummy had dragged their family too. Even this field didn't look anything like the previous one.

"Where are we?" Harry asked softly, clutching his toy truck in one hand as he aimed his question to Cyberwave who sat on his shoulder peering around carefully.

"We are still in Nevada, Creator. Sadly, I have no been awake long enough to fully implement myself into the internet, so I don't have to worry about a connection when far away from a signal. Our exact location I am not fully aware of. You have apologies," Cyberwave said carefully, seeming to watch for his reaction.

Harry nodded but his chest felt like it was in pain. He rubbed it but it didn't relieve any of it and tears poked at the edges of his eyes. Why couldn't his magic take him to his mummy! He wanted his mummy or even Sam. Just someone. Harry sniffed and pulled back on his emotions knowing this wasn't the time to breakdown just yet.

It was hard, but eventually, Harry didn't feel like he was about to just start crying but the pain in his chest felt worse as he forced himself to move forward, going down the endless maze of corn.

* * *

Sam felt panicky in the car with Mikaela there and the weird guy that seemingly arrested them. They had just started talking about his phone call about his car transforming and shifting to their knowledge about aliens. Sam just wished this whole conversation would just end, he wasn't smart enough to persuade this guy he didn't know anything, and truthfully Sam really didn't know too much about them either.

Sure, his car was named Bumblebee and they were helping Optimus Prime and find a cube before an evil overlord alien got it and destroyed humanity, but in all honestly, Sam knew he was just hoping they were telling him the truth. After all, what if they were the evil overlords that wished death to humanity. Sam was just praying he was a good judge of character like he thought and that his new friends weren't the actual evil overlords of the galaxy or something like that.

"You see this badge, this is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge," the agent in front of them said with a superiority Sam prayed would be taken down a few steps. Then his mind zeroed in on the badge.

He didn't recognize it, was the first thing he noticed, and yet with the way the guy's attitude was and all the agents surrounding them, it was certainly real. It was like a lightbulb went off in his head and Sam felt his mind shift from panic to anger. "You took my cousin," Sam whispered to himself trying to come to terms with it as he stared at the guy.

Mikaela seemed startled from where she was, her eyes widening before furrowing as she looked between Sam and the guy, a frown marring her face as she realized the agent in front of them didn't seem surprised. "While I was not part of the operation and only recently learned about it, it seemed a different part of the agency I worked with had questions for your cousin. He seemed to know things that he shouldn't," the man smoothly said as he leaned back in the chair. "But enough about that, you don't wish to test me, especially with your daddy's parole coming up," the man cockily said, aiming the last bit to Mikaela.

Sam didn't really care what Mikaela's dad did in the meantime, his mind focused on the hazy anger where the man in front of him wasn't denying the truth laid out bare. The man in front of him knew where his cousin was and knew the people that kidnapped him. "Where is he!" Sam demanded, wishing he wasn't handcuffed so he could punch the man.

"Look, I'll be the one asking the questions around here," the man sneered, fed up with the children when the car was suddenly stopped.

It seemed the Autobots have arrived.

* * *

Harry felt like his feet were going to fall off, he was tired and hungry and he really just wanted to curl up in his mum and dad's arms and fall asleep. He was cold as the night wind wasn't helping and he could barely see what was in front of him. Harry had finally gotten out of the cornfield and found a barn.

The problem was it didn't seem to be in use as he snuck inside through a small hole in the back of the barn, probably made from water damage or some type of animal. Either way, Harry snuck into the barn where there wasn't any subtle wind, but the cold air seemed to linger there. 

"Anything, Cyberwave?" Harry asked Cyberwave, his teeth chattering slightly as he rubbed his arms, wishing for his jacket that was probably still in his Uncle's truck from when he took it over from being too hot while playing at the park.

"There appears to be no internet connection and there seem to be no useful things around, Creator," Cyberwave said sadly with trilled a low sound that indicated she was sorry and felt bad.

"It-It's okay," Harry chattered to her and looked around himself. Spotting a few bales of hay in the corner of the room, either for decoration or for momentary storage, Harry knew it might be his best bet for staying warm through the night.

With Cyberwave's help, he managed to dig a hole in the side of the large bale and pushed most of it back toward the entrance. He remembered his mum telling him how igloo's keep people warm, hopefully, the hay bale would do the same thing for the night.

Harry let his thoughts fall away as his magic subtlely warmed the air around him, causing him to sigh in relief and fall into an unrestful slumber. An itch deep in his chest of longing.

* * *

_Help us, please Lord Primus!_

_Primus save us!_

_Please Primus, please save me!_

_What's happening Primus?_

_I'm scared, Lord Primus._

_I want my mommy, where is my mommy Lord Primus?_

They were shouting for him again, he could see and hear all around him, but it was like he couldn't touch anything. The bots, so similar to Cyberwave and Laserblade, but so small, almost as small as a kitten, with soul sparks so bright with untapped potential and yet their emotions were all over the place. They couldn't talk, not even to their parents, but Primus could still hear them. Hear every coo and whine they gave as they prayed to him.

He reached out, but his metal hand, so big, especially compared to the sparklings, went through them. His heartbreaking at the sight of the falling building, a nursery in its own way, collapsing upon itself with the little ones inside.

The sounds of silence was deafening to him.

He couldn't handle it.

* * *

Harry woke with a start and looked toward Cyberwave who was shaking him away softly. He felt weakness along the side of his cheeks and rubbed them softly, the nightmare already falling to the back of his mind as he took in the daylight peering through the hay bale.

Pushing the hay entrance out of the way and letting it fall to the floor, Harry felt hunger cramps spasm through his body but ignored it as he looked around now that the sun was out. Despite falling asleep and getting rest, Harry felt like he hadn't slept for three weeks as he stumbled toward the entrance of the barn.

Finding the lock there, Harry turned it and pushed open the door, letting the sun hit his face and fully dry his cheeks that his hand couldn't. It made something yearn in him that he couldn't quite put a name to. He looked around with sightless eyes, the cornfields turning from their golden flakes glittering in the sun to shades of light blue that reflected against the metal floor. There were children running in front of him, their faces so similar to Laserblade, but so familiar that his chest was hurting again. They were laughing, tackling one enough, play fighting as they ran in the fields he stood by. The fields were taller than them, so so tall, as tall as the clouds, and yet the children didn't care. Using the invisibility to hide from him, until he felt the phantom grip of small hands around his shoulder.

Harry instinctively turned his head, expecting to see a small child behind him, clinging to his back. But there was nothing.

No one was there.

So why did his spark hurt so much?

Harry collapsed under a large Salicaceae that rested by the barn, a longing in his chest, pain encasing his entire body. Harry wanted his mum, his dad, just someone. Most of all, he just wanted the warm encompassing feeling of a hug that made him feel safe and at home.

His magic, knowing it couldn't apparate his mum and dad without their permission, knew exactly what to do to help.

* * *

Elsewhere, a battle is occurring in Mission City suddenly stopped as the blue cube in Sam's hand lifted away from him, glowing a shining mixture of blue and gold, spinning and spinning, seemingly folding into itself before it disappeared with a sharp crack echoing through the city.

Each section of the war paused, suddenly uncertain of what they should do as the very thing they were fighting for just disappeared from every bots sensor.

Megatron called for a retreat. The Autobots stayed with the military humans confused about what just occurred, Jazz, Optimus' Left Hand, rolled to Bumblebee to help his fellow soldier find his legs and have Rachet reattach them

* * *

Harry was started from his thoughts from a large crack echoing in front of him, his head looking up from his arms in a second as hope soared through him, thinking his mum had apparated to him.

Feeling confused as a blue cube was floating right in front of him. He reached out with a hesitant hand and as a finger connected to the cube, sharp electricity ran through his hand making him pull it back as if it burned him. It seemed to do something through, as the blue cube that seemed to just be sharp angles seemed to fold in on itself, starting to rearrange and smooth out.

When it seemed to be done, Harry was staring where the blue used to be at a blue Teddy Bear. Reaching out with a hand, Harry touched it and unlike before, there was no electricity, just the sharp feeling of home, safety, it's okay, I'm here now, flow through him.

Harry grabbed the Teddy Bear and pulled it to his chest, savoring the feeling that flowed through the Teddy Bear to him.

He felt complete, for the first time in his life.


	6. Signals

"Look, I don't care about finding the cube right now, I just want to know why Sector Seven took my cousin and where the hell he is right now," demanded Sam Witwicky as he glared at the man in front of him.

"You know, I'm curious as well one why the government seemed fit to kidnap a seven-year-old," Captain Lenox asked thinking about his own daughter, and couldn't help but imagine what Harry's family might be going through.

Optimus Prime was off to the side, curious himself but letting the humans hash out the details even as he thought the taking of a young spark was perhaps the worst offense to do. It was times like these he almost missed Cybertron just because of how special the Sparklings were, that both sides had tried to save them.

He shook that thought before it could fully develop, the screams of the nursery still echoing in his ears and he didn't want to relieve it right at this moment. He had enough of thinking about it when he powered down, he didn't need to think about it when he was awake.

"I think I might have an idea of why they seemed it was necessary," commented Chief Master Sergeant Robert Epps as he held up some type of colored drawing, "This look familiar to anyone?"

On the image, was Megatron in a slightly childish, but very well down drawing as the bot pointed toward the corner of the page where a bright blue cube rested. In the corner of the picture was the childish name Harry in bright green crayon. "How would Harry know what Megatron looked like?" Sam asked after a moment, his chest feeling like someone had kicked him and he couldn't breathe for a second, worry for his cousin increasing as he saw the picture.

But there was no way Harry ever encountered Megatron before, the bot had been frozen long before Harry's parents had even been born!

Optimus Prime himself was paying more attention as his optics scanned the drawing, wondering himself how this Young Harry Potter had met his brother. "There was also a bunch of other drawings they had, none that make sense to me. What about you, Big-Guy?" Epps asked as he moved the drawing back and revealed another picture.

To anyone else, they might think the child had a creative imagination because they made the sun blue, the sky a light purple, with flowers that no one has ever seen before that was as tall as the buildings he had drawn, the flowers were connected to something silver on the ground, most looking at it thinking it was grass.

Optimus froze looking at the image, which is what really told the others something was wrong because as Optimus looked at the drawing, the small size it was, it looked like Cybertron in all it's glory, years and years ago before the war. Rachet had often talked about what Crybertron looked like before it had been mined of its resources, even as a Sparkling himself, Rachet talked about the past beauty of Cybertron. Optimus never quite knew what his home was supposed to look like, but looking at the picture, he knew in his Spark Chamber that _that_ was how his home was supposed to be.

"I think it's important to find Young Harry immediately," Optimus finally said, his current turmoil not shown in his voice as he stared at the drawing, his thoughts on hoping they could get to the young spark before his brother ever finds out about this. He didn't want to imagine what Megatron would do to the young boy if he discovered that the adolescent human knew what Cybertron had once looked like or that he has drawn Megatron before.

"Woah, that important huh?" Lennox asked looking a little more worried himself, "Alright, new priority, finding Harry Potter. Has anyone talked to his parents?"

The government no-name man that Sam had been shouting at earlier finally shook his head slowly. "His father is still in England, we cannot contact him at the moment. Since we did not wish to draw attention to the fact Harry Potter had been in our custody, no one has informed Mrs.Potter of the current happenings. All I know is that she had taken her family car and has started searching for the boy herself with fierciness."

"Well, you did kidnap her child, any mother would go ballistics," Epps commented dryly, "I'll reach out to her and see if she can answer anything for us. It might help us figure out where Harry is."

Lennox nodded him, agreeing with his current job before turning to two other members of his team, "Question the agents that brought in Harry and who talked to him. It was mentioned in passing the boy disappeared from here after talking to one of them, figure out who it is and report back to me," Lennox commanded them and when he saw them nod and move away, looked toward Sam.

"We'll find him, Sam," Lennox said as he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

The boy had been through a lot, the boy wasn't supposed to be a soldier, but when the push came he had risen up, and Lennox was proud of him. The least the government could do was help him find his missing cousin after they were the ones who initially kidnapped him.

Optimus looked at the group for a moment before informing them he would be checking on Bumblebee who was resting as his leg joints needed time to settle before he could stand once more. It was a slight excuse, Optimus really just wanted to talk to his team about the juvenile boy.

* * *

Harry stayed hugging his new Teddy for a few minutes, just basking in the warmth and comfort from his new toy that his magic had called. He didn't fully know where it came from, just that he wasn't willing to part with it anytime soon.

"Creator, I would like to inform you, I have now connected to the internet," the femme cell phone informed the boy as she stared at the blue Teddy Bear with curiosity, noting the connection only came when the cube had, "who would you like for me to contact?"

Finally pulling away from the bear, even as his actual grip tightened, Harry thought about it. He didn't know who to contact, he wanted to say his Mummy but something was telling him that wasn't the right call. He looked down at the cube as it pushed in his arm and Harry relaxed even more.

"Send the signal to Laserblade, he should be able to follow it here," Harry finally said as he curled back into himself, the Teddy clutched to his chest as his knees hugged the toy closer to his chest. 

The bear just pulsed slightly once more that made Harry relax, his worried forgotten, even as he continued to cling to the new toy for the comfort he so wished for. "It is done," Cyberwave commented as she curled up and let her tiny arms hug Harry's neck, knowing that while it might be an awkward hug, Harry would love it.

Harry just sank into her and the bear's touch and closed his eyes, hoping the minutes would pass quickly.

* * *

Bumblebee sat up quickly as the pulse went through his servo. His system automatically pin-pointing its location. Rachet, having spotted Bumblebee suddenly sit up, questioned Bee about what it was. Flicking through the radio channels he had access to and not finding good songs or combo of songs to really say what he was feeling, Bumblebee tried a valley of clicks instead, a similar form of Cybertron Language that he hoped Rachet knew, Optimus had been the one to teach him after all.

He did his best to replay to Rachet what he was feeling, it was an odd combination of cube energy but more importantly, he recognized the feeling of Harry from when the young boy had touched his steering wheel. He thought back to that day, he had seen how weary the boy was of him, though it was slightly odd, but when he had touched Bumblebee?

Bumblebee shivered at the remembrance and had a slight yearning, he never felt anything like it. It was a combination of home, power, and safety. The young boy seemed almost important to him, so when he had to go with his uncle it left Bumblebee said especially because he knew he would never let him come to harm in his car! When he had heard the boy had been taken, for once Bumblebee had wanted to disobey Optimus for once because something in him told him that wherever the boy was, it was more important than where the cube was.

He thought that way of thinking was stupid at the time, which was why he ignored it but feeling the cube energy combined with the boy, made Bee wish for a moment he had searched for the boy instead of the cube but couldn't feel too bad about it. "What's going on?" Optimus asked as he entered the room, looking toward Rachet who was trying to listen to Bee but from the too rapid clicks, it was clear it wasn't going as well.

"He's going too fast for me, you know I don't know Clicks as well as you two," Rachet said as he tilted his head toward Bee.

But as soon as Optimus had entered the room, the clicking seemed even more urgent as BumbleBee rambled to Optimus what he was feeling and that they needed to go now if they were to reach Harry and the cube before anyone else got the signal that had been sent off.

Optimus, having understood Bumblebee, immediately went stiff. "Rachet, will Bee be okay to transform and roll out?" he asked urgently because out of all the Autobots on Earth, Bee was the only scout that he knew of. He didn't know how many scout Decepticons were out there and didn't want to take chances, Bee was the only one who could lead them to the boy and possibly the cube.

Rachet looked displeased by nodded, seeming understanding that it was important especially from the bits he had gotten from Bee.

"Just, be careful changing. His legs should be fine but sometimes it's hard to tell with the material we have to use to repair ourselves," Rachet explained to Optimus.

With confirmation he can go, Bee instantly moved off the bed and the Autobots had met up with Lennox and Sam.

"Captain Lennox, Bumblebee has gotten a signal that he swears feels like Young Harry. We will be checking it out," he told the captain as the Autobots behind him changed, having heard their leader's tone.

"I'm coming with you," Sam quickly said as he hurried over to Bee and entered the driver's seat.

Lennox hesitated a moment before nodding. "I think it would be best if I go as well," he commented and looked at Optimus.

Optimus waited a moment before nodding. "Jazz will carry you then. We will be following Bumblebee to the location," Optimus told him as Jazz opened his car's door when he heard the order.

After Lennox made sure he had his own gun and radio on him, he entered Jazz. Noting that, Optimus transformed and called out to his team, "Autobots, roll out!"

They left the facility they were in and quickly followed Bumblebee who was tracking the signal.


	7. A Prime New Age

Harry stayed curled up in his ball as the minutes dragged on. His Teddy Bear, which he still had to name, was still being clutched to his chest in a deadly grip as its calming aura was the only reason Harry wasn't pacing or trying to meet up with Laserblade half-way.

"Incoming signal on its way, 3 minutes out," Cyberwave commented from where she was curled by his ear, the small bot hugging half of his neck with her dainty arms, trying to give him a hug the best she could.

Perking up at the mention of the signal he had Cyberwave send out, Harry dragged his eyes across the horizon and could see dust rising just over it but nothing else. Except...with the amount of dust being kicked out Harry knew there was more than one car, which either meant Laserblade brought more people, or someone else got his signal for Laserblade.

Feeling nervous and his heart suddenly peaking, Harry scrambled to his feet. Remembering what his dad taught him about people never looking up when looking for people, Harry put his foot against the V-shape trunk and started crawling up the tree, hoping its Willow-like properties would hide him from whoever had just found him.

"Cyberwave, cancel the signal and hide in my pocket," Harry whispered to the bot who instantly followed his order as they climbed further up the tree until they were hidden on a small cozy branch that Harry could rest perhaps an hour without it getting uncomfortable that also happened to be hidden by the foliage of the tree.

With Cyberwave now hidden, Harry looked down to the Blue Teddy bear and clutched it to his chest, hoping his arms and jacket would hide its coloring, part of him balking at the idea of using his magic to forcefully change its color. There was something about it being blue that sat right with Harry, and Harry couldn't find it within him to change the color of the bear that came when he needed comfort.

Harry shallowly swallowed at the sight of the vehicles coming toward him. One was a black pickup truck, a silver sports car, a green hummer that Harry thought might have the Search and Rescue symbol on the side, a black and yellow car that reminded Harry of Laserblade's look, and finally a red and blue truck that looked almost identical to the one Harry carried around everywhere.

Looking at the small car in his hand before looking back at the car coming toward him, Harry wondered if there was a connection but pushed it aside as he made himself smaller against the tree as the cars stopped just in front of the barn and tree where he was hiding.

Harry held his breath as the door of the yellow and black car shot open and nearly sagged in relief and cried when he spotted his cousin Sam exit, looking desperately around. "Harry!" Sam shouted, cupping his mouth with his hands.

"Sam?" Harry quietly asked as he started leaning away from the tree as Sam's eyes met his and he could see the visible relief practically pouring out of Sam.

"Oh thank god," Sam breathed out as he rushed toward the bottom of his hiding place. "How the hell did you get out here," Sam asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

Harry had already made most of his way back down but paused as the other door to the silver sports car opened and a man in military uniform came out. Already pulling himself back up the tree and away from the man, Harry looked at Sam with betrayal even when Sam just looked confused.

It seemed to take Sam a moment before he realized what Harry thought. "No! Harry, it's okay! I swear, he really is military. He's not with the people that took you. I promise!" Sam rushed out looking like _he_ was about to start climbing the tree to get Harry down but knew logically that would just make Harry go higher.

"Hi, Harry right?" Lennox asked carefully, a soft smile on his face as he got near the bottom of the tree and looked up at Harry, making sure his shoulders were intense and his stance open. "I'm a friend of Sam's. You've had a lot of us worried, I'm Captain Lennox, I'm with the military. That might not mean much to you, but I promise you, no harm to you will come under me. I just ask that you trust me until we get you back to your mom and dad," Lennox said softly as he could spot how skittish Harry seemed, noting with interest the blue Teddy clutched his hands but pushed it aside.

"They said they knew my dad. They knew the codeword, how can I trust you," Harry asked as he clutched his Teddy to his chest, feelings all over the place and just wanted his mum and dad.

"Harry, you trust me, right?" Sam asked as he pointed to himself, and when he saw Harry's hesitant nod, carried on, "then trust me in saying he's a good person. I promise you, I'm here. Okay, I pinky promise that Lennox here means you no harm. No one here does, okay?"

"Do you Solemnly Swear?" Harry asked, trying to see the other drivers of the cars but not spotting them. It made him anxious, but the thing inside his chest that was so different to his magic was almost absolutely giddy at seeing the other cars. Perhaps that was why Harry even responded to Sam calling his name, because on some level Harry wasn't just trusting Sam, but also the cars that came with him that felt so much like Laserblade.

Sam looked confused for a moment before remembering it was a weird saying between his dad and Harry and nodded. "I solemnly swear, okay?" Sam inquired, reaching his hand up for Harry to use to help to get down.

Harry stared at Sam a moment before nodded and slowly, still hesitantly, climbed down the tree and took Sam's hand as the teenager helped Harry get down the rest of the way. Lennox finally knelt in front of Harry and looked at him with a critical eye. "You had us really scared, buddy. You ready to go home?" Lennox asked as he carefully ruffled Harry's hair, noting the few stray straws of hay that had collected near some of it.

Nodding eagerly, Harry kept the Teddy close to his chest as he practically glued himself to Sam's side. It wasn't until the trio of humans started making their way back to the cars that Harry paused in his step and planted his foot, looking between the five vehicles with observant eyes.

"Harry?" Sam inquired as he paused next to Harry.

Harry bit his lip and slowly moved from Sam's side and toward the truck that looked so much like the one he still carries with him. Looking upward at the giant truck as he neared the metal grate at the end of it, Harry felt something inside him reaching out, urging him to put his hand on the grate. He frowned for a moment, feeling scratches under his hand, and looked more closely to see the casing of the truck subtly damaged around some areas, scratches that most wouldn't notice unless you were touching the thing.

Poking at both his magic and the other thing inside him, Harry let it spread out from him and into the car, smiling when he watched the scratches even out and even pushed some of his magic to strengthen the casing. "All better," Harry commented with a happy smile before turning and going toward Sam who just looked torn between amusement and concern as he watched his cousin nearly skip toward him.

"Can I see Mummy now? I miss her and Daddy," Harry asked as Sam helped Harry into the backseat and made sure the young boy was strapped in. Harry didn't complain about how tight the belt slightly felt, chalking it up to the fact that there was no booster seat, and leaned back.

"Sure, buddy," Sam said as he mentally gave a sigh of relief, thinking for a moment his cousin was going to discover Optimus or the other bots. Sam wasn't quite mentally prepared to have that conversation yet.

Harry hummed and rubbed against the seat he was in, feeling it slightly purr under his hand, he smiled and patted it. "I missed you too," he whispered to the car before leaning against the door, finally feeling tired as everything caught up to him.

After making sure Cyberwave was still in his pocket and still transformers, he made sure she was hidden using his magic before curling back toward his Teddy bear that neither Sam nor Lennox commented on.

He was ready to see his mummy and daddy. Maybe his mum would take him to get some Ice-cream!

* * *

_"Why do I feel weirder," One-and-a-half-year-old Harry asked as Laserblade was in the kitchen, taking apart of microwave to make himself bigger. Harry could tell the shadow nearest to him slightly darken and shivered as it got slightly colder._

_"My Master, everyone feels weird from time to time," the entity of Death dismissed, while not quite present, wasn't quite not there either._

_"There's something next to my core. I know I didn't have that in my past life," Harry argued as he pushed around the truck his mummy had recently bought him, something about it called to Harry along with the Green Hummer._

_"Let's just say, there's a friend of mine in this life that didn't exist in your other. He was dying, so I merged your souls. You are him, and he is you. You are now one entity, the god of two species, one human, and the there not so much, in that aspect."_

_"Why?" Harry asked as he rolled onto his back, staring up toward the enchanted ceiling of his playroom that contained the stars. Part of them looking unfamiliar to him and he wished, for a moment, he could change it to something more familiar._

_If Death could smile, Harry knew he would be right now. "I know your personality, Master. You would never abuse your positions for either species. In fact, I'd say, you'd rather help the one that you merged with."_

_"I don't want to be a god. Neither of Death or whatever else. I don't like power," Harry commented even as he knew he didn't regret having the power to create Laserblade, the small bot that has quickly become his best friend in the world, especially as his mum and dad were still hiding right now._

_Death hummed, a dismissive tone. "And yet, perhaps that's why you're gifted with such power. After all, if power is supposed to corrupt people. Can it corrupt someone who doesn't want it?"_

_"Yes," Harry said with a glare, done with Death's philosophy bullshit._

_Death just laughed a ghastly thing that told Harry he should never make Death laugh ever again if that's the sound he made. "I do so enjoy talking to you, My Master. But duty calls," Death commented before melting back into the shadows._

_Harry huffed from where Death had recently been as Laserblade stumbled back toward him. "Death is so annoying," Harry commented but it was aimed toward no one._

_Laserblade paused, his tiny optics focusing and narrowing onto Harry. "I worry, Creator, what goes through your brain when you're not with me."_

_Harry huffed and glared at his friend. "You're just upset cause you know Mummy and Daddy are going to yell at you for taking apart the microwave."_

_Laserblade didn't dignify that with a response._

* * *

_He was looking down at his creations, so small compared to him, but their souls so bright. He named them Chordus Prime, Tertium Prime, Quartus Prime, Quintus Prime, Summus Prime, Prima, and Megatronus Prime. His sons, all healthy, and so very young. But they seemed bored, even on this planet, perhaps a toy would interest them?_

_He started with a cube, it had nearly been the size of the very planet they rested on, but he knew that would be too big for them, so he shrunk it down even as the power that filled it was nearly bursting out of it. Slowly, it shrunk, and he instead embedded the very thing with runes to help contain a small portion of his power inside of it and gave it to his children._

_They all loved it, started really making their home more suitable for them, using their imagination to fill it with what they needed to survive and play. Prima and Summus Prime had the habit of taking over the thing and leading their brothers. But it was Megatronus Prime that he was really worried about, he's caught his young son talking to the cube on occasion, even claiming it was talking back to him with his brothers. But he pushed it as the young boy's active imagination, not thinking much of it._

_He wished he thought more about it when Megatronus Prime, much older, had become corrupted with the cube's power during his absence of looking at the other life that existed beyond their planet. He came back when he felt his son's death's though, all but one._

_He wasn't built to cry, but at that moment, Primus wished he could as he mourned his son's deaths, all killed by the brother that has fallen from his original purpose. Because of this, and not wishing to even think about his son, his Megatronus, he renamed him, removed his status as a Prime from his name._

_The Fallen now existed in replacement of Megatronus Prime, and the more The Fallen changed the way he looked, the more Primus couldn't bear to look at him. It broke his heart as he and the only other remaining son, Summus Prime, had been forced to lock The Fallen away._

_But the damage had already been done, and a war was now on Cybertron, the once planet that Primus was proud to call the home for him and his sons and later, grandsons and daughters that he helped create with his children. With a heavy heart at what his creations, his sons, grandsons, granddaughters, and so on have turned out to be. Primus could only watch from a distance as they killed himself, uncertain of what he could do to stop the war that had broken out on his home._

_So much distance, and feeling so old, he barely noticed when he started to turn intangible, it was only when the nursery killed the only sparklings left that Primus noticed it and called for an old familiar friend._

_Perhaps Death knew of a solution to the problem with his children._

_He could only hope._

* * *

Harry woke up and couldn't remember what he had been dreaming about. Considering how heavy his heart felt he thought maybe it had been sad, but without the images or even a conversation, he couldn't remember what he had been thinking about. So, he pushed it aside and forgot about it as he looked around curiously.

"Hey, Sam?" Harry asked while he refrained from the yawn that wanted to escape as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, buddy?" Sam asked from the front seat, leaning back and had one hand at the bottom of the wheel.

Harry blinked as he looked between the wheel and the front window, thinking that it really looked like Sam wasn't actually driving the car but pushed it aside for his other question. "Why does your car look different than when you bought it?" Harry asked as the yawn he had been fighting finally escaped him.

Blinking open his wide green eyes, they connected with Sam from the mirror that Sam had. "It got some work done on it buddy. It's not that different," Sam said with a small shrug as he looked back to the road, following the red and blue truck back to wherever they were going.

Harry shifted in his seat, feeling his bladder awaken with him and remind him that he hadn't gone to the bathroom in a while. "Sammy," Harry said as he shifted in his seat again, "how much longer?"

Sam looked like he withheld a groan as he thumped his head against his headrest. "I don't know, maybe fifteen minutes," Sam said without looking at Harry.

Shifting in his seat and wondering if he could hold it, Harry stayed quiet for maybe a minute. "Sammy," Harry said as he clenched his legs together.

Sam finally did groan and look back. "What?" Sam asked, looking almost absolutely done.

"I really really really need to use the bathroom," Harry told him as he clutched the Teddy to his chest.

Sam seemed to instantly catch on onto how urgent it seemed he needed to use the bathroom as he looked around the area and spotted a few bushes off to the side of the lone two-way road they had been driving. "We need to pull over, now," Sam said as he grabbed the steering wheel with two hands and instantly pull to the side of the road, the other cars instantly following as Sam opened the door without even taking the keys out of the car, barely managing to even put the car in park.

He threw open the backdoor and helped Harry out of the car and led him toward the bushes, calling out behind him as he noticed Lennox exit his own vehicle with a confused expression. "Emergency bathroom break," Sam called out as he leads Harry toward the bushes. "You good?" he awkwardly asked.

Harry hummed and pushed Sam away because he certainly wasn't going to go with Sam looking over his shoulder. Then he realized he was still holding onto his Teddy and slowly handed him to Sam, something inside him rebelling as he let it go. "I'll take care of him," Sam promised as he noticed Harry's reluctance to let go of the Teddy Bear's hand he was still holding.

Giving a small sigh as his bladder made itself known, Harry finally let go of the leg and didn't notice the car's reaction to it as he made his way toward the bushes to relieve himself.

Unknown to the humans, all the Autobots nearby were slammed with the Power of the Cube that had been lost in Mission City, having disappeared in a flash and hiding from their servers. It seemed they found it once more, this time in the hands of a young human sparkling that had the ability to hide it from the Cybertron servers.

They nearly transformed and took it themselves and were about to until Harry came back and took the Teddy once more. The once power was suddenly gone just as fast as it had been released.

"Thanks, Sammy," Harry happily said as Sam lead him back toward the car after washing Harry's hand with water from his water bottle he had brought with him when he first learned of just where Harry might be.

It seemed there was far more to Harry Potter than Optimus Prime had first thought, and he hoped to learn just why that was. Unknown to the others, Rachet's thoughts were racing. Because while the Allspark had felt similar to Mission City, there was something added to it that he would say would be familiar. Because that familiarity was what brought them to life. Rachet remembered Primus, despite only meeting their creator once.

The power of Primus was hard to forget, and what Rachet just felt right now slightly attached to the Allspark. Was Primus himself. What that had to do with one Harry Potter, Rachet didn't know, but for the life of him, he knew that Harry Potter was important and it would be up to the Autobots to protect him.

He knew when they were alone once more, Rachet would have to fill Optimus in. But perhaps by then they would learn more about the situation they seemed to have collided with.


End file.
